Les Nott : Leur Vengeance
by Miss Parkinson
Summary: Miss. Nott et son jumeau Thédore cherche à se venger. De quoi ? Pourquoi ? Personnes ne le sait et les jumeau ne veulent pas en parler. Ils sont puissant, protéger et rusé. Les élèves se sentent protégé mais ils se posent aussi beaucoup de questions... Qui était Miss. Nott avant ? De qui et pourquoi veulent t-ils se vengeaient ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'ils sont s'ils sont séparé ?


**Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, **

**Je suis nouvelle sur et cette fiction est la première que je poste. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. **

**J'ai trouvé une correctrice enfin ! Merci à toute et à tous pour vos propositions quand même **

**Ps : En Italique, c'est du fourchangue.**

**Ndl : Note de l'auteur. **

******Merci beaucoup et Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une élève qui était bien sûr présente les autres années, cette année, elle m'a demandé un privilège. Se vengeait. Elle ne m'a dit pourquoi, ni de qui mais à exiger de repasser sous le Choixpeau magique. Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le choix_._ » Soupira le professeur Dumbledore.

Les élèves de la Grande Salle, grand comme petit, écoutaient le directeur du collège Poudlard dirent son discours. Les élèves se demandèrent qui étaient cette fille qui demandait soudain de changer de maison. Se venger ? De qui ? Pourquoi ? A la table de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley n'écoutaient pas le discours de Dumbledore, ils s'inquiétaient. En effet, Hermione Granger n'était toujours pas là avec eux. Ils se demandèrent qu'est-ce qui l'a retené ? Voldemort avait-il réussi à la tuer ?

« Je vous présente la nouvelle … » commença le professeur Dumbledore.

Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit en fracassant les murs. Dumbledore soupira et les élèves surpris regardaient tous qui était-ce qui avaient osé interrompre le directeur. Deux personnes aux visages fermés s'avança. De là où ils étaient, on ne voyait pas leurs visages. De plus, ils portaient des capes noires et la capuche sur la tête. Les élèves sortirent leurs baguettes. Les deux personnes étaient dans le genre je-m'en-fous et s'avancèrent. Au milieu, ils tournèrent la tête de droite à gauche. L'un des deux leva la main et soudain, toutes les baguettes qui étaient pointés sur eux tombèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires. Ils essayaient tous de la rattraper du sol mais elle resta clouée au sol malgré la force de certains. Les deux personnes laissèrent tomber leurs capuches et soudain, les élèves les regardèrent. Un nom se fit dans la table des Serpentard :

« Théodore ! »

Tous le monde se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait dit ça. C'était Blaise Zabini. Puis ils se tournèrent vers le nommé Théodore, oui, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais ce dernier devait être mort avec ses parents. Théodore se retourna vers Zabini et lui sourit. C'était bien Théodore Nott, normalement décéder. Il ne restait plus à savoir qui était la fille à côté d'elle. Elle ressemblait à Théodore comme sa jumelle. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs corbeaux et les yeux verts avec une pointe de noir. La fille resta impassible sous les observations. Les deux étaient habillés de vêtements noirs et certains observateurs remarquèrent des armes moldu à leurs ceintures. La jeune femme à côté de Théodore sortit sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle. Elle soupira et remit sa baguette dans sa ceinture à côté de son arme moldu et les élèves la remarquèrent tous de suite. Ils ne purent reprirent leurs baguettes alors crièrent :

« Des mangemorts ! »

« Au secours ! »

Les deux soupirèrent (ndl : Sa ne se dit pas mais je ne trouve pas de mot qui résume qu'ils soupirent avec le temps exactes, je suis encore plus nul en conjugaison :D) et se regardèrent.

« _Jumelle, tu leur fait peur !_ »

Tous le monde les regardèrent de haut en bas et se rendant compte dans quel Théodore avait parlé, ils crièrent encore plus. Pendant ce temps là, les deux jumeaux, ce que tout le monde trouvais juste, se disputaient en la langue qui effrayait tous le monde :

« _Mais c'est toi qui leur fait peur Théo ! Pas moi !_ » Siffla la fille.

« _On est entrain de parlés le fourchelangue. Langue que peu de personne peuvent parlés et que seule Potter et Voldychou c'est parler et tu as sorti ta baguette comme ça tout à coup ! C'est bien de toi qu'ils sont peur_ » lui répondit Théo avec un sourire narquois.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais vous pouvez parler en anglais s'il vous plaît » demanda soudain Dumbledore surpris.

La fille lui avait parlé en anglais la dernière fois qu'il l'avais vu. Les deux regardèrent Dumby (ndl : raccourci, trop long son nom : D) et soudain, une panthère noir et un serpent vert apparu devant les deux jumeaux. Les premières années crièrent et les autres regardèrent les jumeaux d'un air surpris. La panthère noire se mit devant Théodore et le serpent s'enroula sur le cou de fille. La panthère parla en anglais surprenant tout le monde.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Luma »

« Et moi Serco » dit le serpent autour du cou de la fille en anglais.

« Nous sommes les interprètes de nos maîtres. Ils parlent fourchelangue, vous l'avez compris non ? » Repris la panthère.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ou comment ? Sa ne vous concerne pas. Nous sommes justes là pour qu'ils puissent parler et que nous puissions vous traduire ce qu'ils disent. Nous sommes les animaux magiques, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Nous les protégeons contre les humains ou toute sorte de magie ou créatures. » Dit le serpent en regardant les jeunes hommes qui regardaient la jeune femme trop louchement (ndl : je ne sais pas si ça se dis, je crois pas).

Les jeunes se détournèrent aussitôt le regard tandis que la gente féminines regardèrent le beau Théodore qui se trouvait à côté de sa jumelle. Cette dernière les fit de suite tournaient le regard vers autre chose que son jumeau. Théo, qui avait remarqué le manège de sa jumelle, sourit et se promit de lui en parler plus tard.

« Dumbledore, Théodore Nott retourne à sa table. Occupez vous de Mia » dit la panthère en regardant le directeur dans les yeux.

Il était toujours surpris mais souriait pour que personne ne le remarque. Il hocha la tête. Les élèves pensaient savoir le nom de la jeune femme : Mia.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine et en temps, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


End file.
